Typical computing devices use high-speed memory devices such as double-data rate (DDR) memory. These computing devices are exposed to varying environments. As such, the operational conditions of these computing devices change throughout their lifetime. These changes in operational conditions have an impact on how memory controllers of these computing devices operate. The memory controllers may initially be configured for a given operational condition.